Chubby Bunny (Germany)
by Zuliet
Summary: You'd rather be a chubby bunny than a butterball turkey. (Teacher!Germany X Chubby!Student!Reader) (Germany One-Shot)


{_} pressed a finger into her fleshy stomach then pulled away, watching as her chub jiggled. {_} hadn't realized, but she had been doing that for quite a long time – all through class, actually._ What if I was skinny?_ {_} asked herself as her eyes slid over to the girls flirting in broken German with her attractive teacher. {_} sized herself up next to them; {_} was jiggly and had a larger stomach and thighs than they did, her bottom didn't fit in Size 2 jeans and her bosom sure as hell didn't fit in A Cups, push up or not. {_} had light stretch marks by her hips, ones on her thighs and some by her armpits. These skinny girls never had to worry about that. They could wear their thongs and leggings, their short skirts and tight shirts all they wanted and, no matter how stupid they looked, no one ever made fun of them. However, {_} knew she'd get made of if she tried it. {_} could pull off skinny jeans, but even then she felt self conscious knowing everyone could see her fat jiggling through the material. Though, {_} always reminded herself that there were bigger girls out there wearing, A) tighter clothes and B) less clothes than her, who thought they looked fabulous; this always made her feel better. {_} sighed in relief as the final bell rang and she began to pack up. {_} was staying after to work with Herr [1]. Beilschmidt anyway, so she slowly put her things away. {_} was reaching for her independent novel for English class when someone shoved it off the table.

"Hey, watch it pudge!" snapped the girl as {_} bent down to get it.

"Ew, look at her," snorted a girl in a loud whisper, "double chin, much?"

"All she is is a butterball, ja [2]? Dicht [3] und hässlich [4]," said the girl she whispered to.

"Bulldog cheeks," chuckled another. {_}'s visage burned, she was used to the comments but they still got to her.

"I'll have more ass than you'll ever have. Hell – I have enough ass for all four of you plus me," {_} muttered to her book as she scooped it off the ground. The girls laughed as they exited the room, casting mocking glances back at {_} as they left. {_} slowly packed her book away, suddenly debating whether to stay or to run home. Like – literally run home. {_} chuckled some to her bookbag, "even if I run, I'll still be fat. I won't make it out of the school before my stamina gives out." {_} was about to head out of the classroom, ready to toss a bogus excuse to Herr. Beilschmidt, when she heard a voice.

"So what is it you need help with, Prinzessin [5]?" asked Herr. Beilschmidt as she reached the door, his accent and native tongue slipping through to turns the 'W' sound into a 'V.' {_} stopped slowly turning to him.

"Oh, was that today?" she asked, pretending to have forgotten. {_} slowly walked to set her stuff back on her desk and pulled out her German assignment. Her class was working on fairytales and everyone had to write their own. Everyone but {_} opted to work in a group; she didn't get along well with her German class. "I need help with some phrasing and translation. I've taken this class since I was a first year, you'd think I'd know by now."

"Nein [6], nein. No one can learn everything in high school. Come here," Herr. Beilschmidt said and beckoned her with his hand. {_} stood at the end of his desk, showing him the notes she'd taken. "Stand closer so I can show you properly." {_} blushed but scooted around behind his desk. He grabbed her arm and yanked her closer then began to go through the proper verb and subject placement. Herr. Beilschmidt wrote down the words {_} needed translated then went to copy some papers while she wrote part of her story.

Little known to {_}, Herr. Beilschmidt stood right outside the door with his heart thudding rapidly against his rib cage. He sighed and reclined his head back, his mind wandered to the things to girls had said earlier. What did they mean? He still didn't fully understand {_}'s country's customs. Herr. Beilschmidt shook his head and let his mind wander back to the girl in the classroom. How was it possible that such a simple being could make his heart feel like it was going to pop and his mind scatter? He clutched the papers in his hands tightly to his chest. _This is ridiculous, you are a grown man! _he scolded himself, and listened to the thudding of his racing heart.

Shortly after Herr. Beilschmidt left, {_} looked at the mirror he had hung on the wall; Herr. Beilschmidt claimed he brought it with him from Germany. As part of the fairytale unit, the mirror represented Snow White, or Schneewittchen[7] in German. {_} got up and slowly approached the mirror. She leaned on the waist high, built-in green bookcase it hung over and looked closely at her reflection before poking her soft cheeks.

"'Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand,

Wer ist die schönste im ganzen Land? [8]'" {_} quoted to her reflection, then sighed and looked away from it momentarily. When her eyes returned to it, she said: "Es ist nicht mir, denn ich bin hässlich und fett. Aber meine Frage ist eine gute Frage, ja?[9]"

"Nein! Dies ist nicht eine gute Frage! Für mich mit meinen Augen sehen die schönste Frau im ganzen Land![10]" growled a voice behind her, causing her to jump. {_} looked in the mirror's reflection, but it was only upon turning did she see Herr. Beilschmidt in the doorway.

"I – I – Mr. Beilschmidt! I –" she stuttered, completely forgetting he didn't like to be called 'mister' in English. {_} suddenly feared for her life as he slammed the door and marched up to her.

"Is that what those girls, meant?!" he growled, "they called you hässlich und fett[11]. Ugly and fat, the words that mean the very opposite of what you are." {_} blushed but still chuckled sadly.

"How can you say any of that?" she demanded in a soft, sad voice, "they're the pretty ones! All perfect and skinny in their Size 2 jeans. They don't have all the extra fluff and stretch marks that I do." What she said only seemed to make him angrier. He grabbed her upper arms, {_} felt herself go redder at the thought of his fingers sinking into the layers of fat.

"'Extra fluff'? Nein! A young woman is supposed to look as you do! The term is 'hourglass,' ja? In my day woman were never as skinny as they are today, it is disgusting." {_} stared up at the Country, astonished at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Deutschland[12]," she said softly, the only reason {_} knew he was a country was because someone guessed it on the first day of class.

"You can call me 'Ludwig,' i-if you want to."

"Ludwig," {_} said, including the 'V' pronunciation of 'W', letting the name roll off of her tongue. She giggled, "it suits you."

"{_}," Ludwig said becoming serious once more. "Don't you ever listen to the horrible names they call you. They're all lies. You're beautiful and just the right size."

"But I –" {_} started, but Ludwig shook his head.

"Nein. Sie sind die schönste Frau[13]," he said, immediately translating it into English for her. "You are the most beautiful woman." With that, he pulled {_} towards him and planted a kiss square on her lips. "You are a soft, chubby bunny," he muttered as he pulled away. {_} chuckled and nodded, gazing up at him.

"I'd rather be a bunny than a turkey." He gave her an odd look then shrugged it off,

"Ich liebe dich,[14] {_}. I have since you first started taking this class." {_} smiled up at him,

"Ich liebe dich auch[15], Ludwig."

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

[1] "Herr" (Pronounced like 'hair') - Mister; Mr.

[2] "Ja" (Pronounced 'yah') - Yes

[3] "Dicht" (Prnounced 'dee -kt')- Fat

[4] "Hässlich" (Pronounced 'hess - lish') - Ugly

[5] "Prinzessin" (Pronounced 'prin - zes - en') - Princess

[6] "Nein" (Pronounced like 'nine')- No

[7] "Schneewittchen" (Pronounced 'sh -nee {like the name Renee} vit - chen') - Snow White

[8] "Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand,  
Wer ist die schönste im ganzen Land?" - Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Who is the most beautiful in all the land?

[9] "Es ist nicht mir, denn ich bin hässlich und fett. Aber meine Frage ist eine gute Frage, ja?" - It is not me, for I am ugly and fat. But my question is a good question, yes?

[10] "Dies ist nicht eine gute Frage! Für mich mit meinen Augen sehen die schönste Frau im ganzen Land!" - This is not a good question! For with my eyes I see the most beautiful woman in all the land!

[11] Fett - Alternative word for 'Fat'

[12] "Deutschland" (Pronounced 'De- oi - ch -la - and' {This one was really hard to write a pronunciation for}) - Germany; this is what Germans call Germany

[13] "Sie sind die schönste Frau" - You are the most beauty woman

[14] "Ich liebe dich" - I love you

[15] "Ich liebe dich auch" - I love you too

_**Author Note: Before anyone spazzes on me about copyright: I have previously posted this on Quotev - it's under the**_** s****ame**_** username.**_

_**I'm make sure to post a note on Quotev later as well -_- *sigh***_


End file.
